


I'm in Love with A Criminal

by ThatRandomUSERname22



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher is a canibal, Dipper's a dork, Human Bill Cipher, Insane Bill Cipher, M/M, Modern AU, Which isn't fluffy, my version of fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomUSERname22/pseuds/ThatRandomUSERname22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper gets the feeling he's being watched. He is and its by the crazy notorious killer, Bill Cipher.<br/>Bill is a serial killer in this and this is my version of fluff, which is not fluffy. Unless you consider Dipper getting eaten by a cannibal. Its quite cute:3</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in Love with A Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this originally for my obsession with a creepypasta. I actually had to replace all the 'she', 'her', 'girl' with boy words. So if you find one, tell me. Also this has Dipper being a dork. Also might be way OOC. I just needed to write some cannibal BillDip story.

It was a cold summer night, the wind outside roared, giving the young adult in the room an ominous feeling. The burnet teen tossed and turned in his bed, trying to fight off the tired feeling he was succumbed too. The 18 year old had been getting a feeling that someone or something had been watching him. The feeling had started a few weeks ago, the boy didn’t know what to do, and there was no proof of this feeling. Maybe he was just staying up to late reading novels about local serial killers. He shivered to himself as he covered himself in the warm covers, hoping that it hide him from the darkness inside his room. Feeling the weeks of insomnia catch up to the teen, the burnet fell asleep, letting the dreams of a simple world take him away.

BANG!

The teen jumped up from his sleep, hearing a crash in the empty house. ‘What the hell was that?!’ The male rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness within the home. 3:45 in the morning. Too early. Once his eyes adjusted to the room, he noticed something on the end of his bed, staring at him with dark, empty eyes. The 18 year old stared at the figure, too shocked to do anything. The figure stood there, as the boy covered himself with blankets, hoping that once he looked again, the man would be gone. The sleep deprived burnet counted to ten.

1  
2  
3  
4  
5  
6  
7  
8  
9  
10

Once the male removed the blankets, his eyes had been used to the darkness inside the cold room. He was now able to see that the figure in the room was still there. Gathering up all the courage the 18 year old had, he stared at the creature getting a good look at the thing inside his room. The dark brown eyed male noticed how it looked like a man with a golden yellow tailcoat, black pants, wearing an eyepatch on his left eye and looked to be wearing a floating top hat. The teen couldn’t be too sure as it was dark inside the room. After close inspection, the man noticed that this mysterious person was the infamous ‘Bill Cipher’ or ‘The Cannibal’. The Cannibal was a serial killer famous in the town of Gravity Falls. He was infamous for tearing apart healthy looking males and eating on their insides. Now this ‘Bill Cipher’ was in front of the victim. 

The 18 year old had to think, and fast! He was not ready to die, the male had to take care of his twin sister, Mabel. He would not allow some creepy man to take his life. Thinking of staling this man, the burnet spoke at the man, sitting up on his bed, not showing the fear inside. “You must be the notorious killer Bill Cipher, right?” the killer named Bill Cipher stood at the bedside showing any emotion in those golden hazel eyes. “Here to eat my insides, I take it?” The teen asked, watching the man scoot closer to him on the bed, crawling up to the teen, weapon in hand. “Bill Cipher, if you kill me, you better kill my family as well I have a sister who’s really into surgery foods. I know how you only like killing men, but you’d have to kill her as well. Just don’t kill me.” ‘The Cannibal’ stopped dead in his tracks before the killer spoke up the first time that morning.

“Yeesh kid, did you just say you want me to kill your family?” The tone of the killer’s voice had giving off that he was flabbergasted. The brown eyed man had shrugged his shoulders still covered in the warm blankets. 

“Yeah.” Was all the teen said to Bill. The criminal smiled, amused at his new victim. Never had he had one of his victims tell him to kill the family. It was a shock. Bill knew something was strange about the boy the moment he stalked him weeks ago. The 18 year old realized exactly what he said, realizing that Bill must have misunderstood him. Clearing his throat, he cleared up the request. “It’s not what you think of your thinking that I want you to kill them like that. I’m saying that if you kill me you better kill them as well, so we could see each other in death. If you just kill them and leave me alive for some unknown reason, don’t think I’d get myself killed. I won’t allow you to kill me and leave them alive, or kill them and leave me alive. You might be some insane killer who takes body parts and everything to probably…eat them,” the insomniac stopped momentarily to shiver in disgust. “…but I won’t allow you to take my life. So either kill me and the rest of my family and ruin your reputation as the man who kills young healthy boys, or leave us all alone. It’s up to you, Bill Cipher.” The burnet crossed his arms, mentally applauding himself for the bravery of the long pointless speech. He watched as the notorious killer stared up at him with those unreal golden eyes. 

Bill glanced back at the window then back to the victim. The burnet tapped his foot against the bed, waiting for an answer. “Listen, cannibal, I’m really tired, thanks a lot to a certain someone stalking me, and I would really love it if you either kill me or get out of my room. I’m really tired.”  
The tired boy heard a really angry growl coming from the man, suddenly feeling a bit scared. Hey if this cannibal kills him and not the family, they might just die sometime soon. Bill Cipher jumped out the window before turning back to the boy, “What’s your name, kid?”  
“Dipper.” With that one name, the cannibalistic killer left through the window, letting the cold air inside. “What the hell was that anyways? I need to get the hell away from this crazy ass town. Geez…” Dipper threw himself back on the bed, noticing that it was already starting to turn light outside. 4:55. Come on!

***

It had been about two months since Dipper first encountered the notorious cannibalistic killer, Bill Cipher. Dipper had gotten so used to the serial killer walking in his room in the middle of the night, that Dipper had left the window open on purpose. He didn’t know what it was, but something about the killer made him feel like he was just misunderstood. What if the blonde was just some guy who had anger issues? The 18 year old couldn’t help but think of positive things. And even if Bill Cipher was a killer, why hadn’t he killed him yet? Why had Dipper still heard from his sister in California? The naïve teen had been confused and it was only a matter of time before the Killer had won over the mystery loving young adult. 

It was a clear night, making the moon shine brightly shine above the world, Dipper decided to walk around outside, listening to music out loud, getting lost in the sound of poppy music and catchy lyrics. ”If anyone ever saw me doing this, I don’t think I’d be able to live with myself...” Dipper looked around the empty town, before shrugging his shoulders and dancing to the music, singing to the lyrics. Not realizing someone had been watching him from the bushes. The mysterious person smiled sadistically. The golden blonde man decided to scare the burnet, wanting to play with him, so walking out of the bushes while Dipper turned a corner, the stalker followed behind him, catching up to his fast passed walking. The blonde placed on hand on Dipper, whispering in his ear. 

“If anyone saw, huh? You mean, someone like me?” The teen flinched before throwing his fist up in fear, punching the man in the face. The man fell to the ground, groaning in pain. “Hahhaa! Yeesh kid, that fucking hurt…” Dipper looked and saw the mysterious person he punched, instantly recognizing the golden blonde hair and the matching tailcoat.  
“Oh shit! Sorry Bill. Didn’t mean to punch your face. Just, you know, you scared me.” The teen held out a hand for the killer to help get up. Bill grabbed Dipper’s hand, getting off the cold hard ground. “So, Bill Cipher, what are you doing? Following me, or something?” The 18 year old smiled, knowing that he was. The hazel gold eyed man only stared at him. Dipper smiled shyly. Not realizing the music was still playing. 

“Nice music you got there.” Once the killer said that, Dipper heard the music. It was a song that was on top 40’s and it was about having fun with your best friends.  
“TGIF?” The awkward teen questioned, earning a small, warm chuckle from the serial killer. Dipper felt himself heat up at the sound of the laugh. It was then that he realized that this Bill had some type charm to him. Dipper smiled to himself watching as the one eyed male continued to shake his head. “So, Bill? Um, what made you, wanna ya’know? Kill men and probably eat them?” Bill Cipher turned his attention fully to the burnet, thinking to himself why this mortal was so interested. 

“I don’t think you’re ready to find out about why, Pine Tree. I wouldn’t want to ruin your, brave and cool guy act.” The killer sounded playful, he shrugged his shoulders, passing Dipper. Dipper only huffed before gently pushing the killer in front of him.

“It’s not an act! I really am brave and cool. Do you remember how I was brave when you first showed yourself to me? Yeah. That’s cool. Who else would talk so calmly to a serial killer? No one but me.” The burnet teen crossed his arms before puffing out his chest.

“You got me there, Pine Tree. I guess you were pretty cool and brave back then, for a sapling.” Bill Cipher ruffled up Dippers curly hair, earning a pout and a swat away from the blonde male. 

“Knock it off! Leave my perfectly messy nest of hair alone. You know how long it takes me to get this mess so perfectly fluffy? Like three seconds. That’s a lot of time, I could be using those three seconds breathing.” Dipper and Bill had stared at each other before the two of them started to crack up in fits of laughter. “Haha anyways changing the topic, if you won’t answer why you kill people, will you tell me at least what you like to do or something? Like I enjoy reading mystery novels and searching for paranormal. What about you?” The killer smiled, knowing that this kid was different than the other victims he had in the past. This kid was really fascinating. He liked that about him. Bill Cipher smirked before answering the mortal’s pointless question.

“I don’t really enjoy many things. But if I had to say something, kid, it be that I like watching people suffer.” Dipper sighed looking at the man, there had to be something else he enjoyed, so deciding that maybe the killer might like watching horror movies, he asked him if he wanted to come over. After all, the teen wanted to spend time with the killer. Dipper didn’t know why he cared so much about what the blonde male thought of him, he just wanted to make the killer like him. 

Once at Dippers small two bedroom house, the two of them walked in, Dipper talking to the one eyed man about his favorite theories about the town. As the two of them sat in the bedroom, Dipper noticed the blonde man’s hair for the first time. Dipper smiled to himself before reaching out a hand to the soft blonde hair. 

“Wow…his hair is so soft…I wonder what it feels like…” the teen breathed out quietly. 

“Hahha. You’re a weird kid, Pine Tree.” The pastel skinned boy broke out in a dark red, feeling embarrassed that he said that out loud.

“Shut up, Bill! And I’m not a kid, I’m 18! Stop calling me kid!” A hit to the back of the head was all the criminal got before Bill watched a horror film Dipper put in. The tan skinned male rolled his eyes as he continued watching the movie. “Whatever you say, kid.” Bill smiled devilishly, thinking about the cute innocent boy behind him, touching his hair. 

***

Dipper Pines and Bill Cipher had been hanging out for the last month, watching horror movies, teasing one another about Dipper’s obsession with the paranormal, everything. Bill Cipher was getting impatient however, ever since he started hanging out with the human, his craving for Dippers pure heart was becoming a problem and the killer didn’t know how long he could keep the façade up. The more and more time he had spent time with the human, the more he wanted to feast upon that innocence. That naïve human in which was so stupid to want to be buddy-buddy with a monster. 

Dipper and Bill were sitting in living room of the mortal’s house. Dipper eating Doritos, while Bill was eating pizza. “This movie is so stupid don’t chya think, Bill? You would think that it would be awesome considering it’s supposed to be based off real events, but I guess people just said that to get money for production.” Dipper sat next to Bill, watching Paranormal Activity: Ghost Dimensions. The tan skinned man hummed in agreement, not even bothering watching the movie, there was something, or rather, someone, who was much more entertaining. The cannibal watched the kid sitting next to him, laughing at the movie, throwing popcorn at the people on the screen. “Stupid people! That’s obviously fake! Why are you people even video tapping it? I swear…”

“Yeah, people sure are stupid…” The man agreed, talking about the naive teen next to him. The friendly kid looked up at the golden eyed man with big innocent eyes, before blushing lightly.

“Hey, Bill?” Said man hummed looking down at Dipper with his beautiful eyes. “Um, it’s been really fun hanging out with you these last few months, and um, well...” The teen hid under his shirt before confessing, feeling like a school girl. So Not him. “Ireallylikeyou…” the awkward adult was redder then a tomato under his shirt. The silence from the confessed, scared the confessor. As the burnet was about to put the confession as a joke, Bill’s soft voice spoke up.

“Come out of your shirt, I want to see your face, Pine Tree.”

“Nuh-uh.” 

“Please~” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“If you don’t come out of your shirt, I’m just going to take it off you.” Dipper blushed harder before coming out his shirt, trying to avoid eye contact with the cannibal. The insane  
killer smiled to himself, watching the innocent kid so flustered gave the maniac some sick sadistic pleasure. He could no longer hold back that inner demon any longer. After all he was a monster. 

Pinning down Dipper on the couch by his wrist, the one eyed man spoke huskily into him, “This monster’s gonna make you wish you died the night I first met you.” The teen shivered before smugly responding.

“Oh, don’t sound so sure, Mr. Cipher.” An animalistic growl came from the monster as he lustfully attacked the burnet below him.

***

Bill Cipher sat in the blood and insides of the boy he just feasted on. He was right, his insides were amazing. He was so glad that he had waited to do this. The damn agony of having to be patient with that damn innocent sapling, was eating him on the inside, but after all that pretending, he finally had what he wanted. He would never admit it, but he liked the kid. Well, only for the reason that he was one of the tastiest victims he had ever eaten. He laughed to himself as licked the blood off his hand, wishing that this feast could last for all eternity. After all the boy fell in love with a cannibal.


End file.
